General Hux's Sister
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: General Hux hasn't seen his little sister in years but finally sees her when she arrives on the Finalizer and introduces herself as Kylo Ren's future wife. Hux as to stand by his little sister marries his enemy and is expected to bear Kylo Ren's child.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BRENDOL'S HUX

I leaned back into the chair as I read the email from Kleio's latest suitor, Dominic Delmora was a Commander in the First Order, and he had shown a great interest in Kleio when they met at the last banquet, but Kleio was not interested at all, she would rather shut herself in the library and read all day.

Dear Admiral Hux,

I regret to inform you that I am discontinuing the courtship to Kleio Hux.

Sincerely,

Commander Delmora

I had to resist the urge to slam the data-pad on the desk, this was the 10th suitor that Kleio ran off, at this point no one wanted to court Keio due to her reputation of running men off, I was running out of options for her, I had to hurry and find her a husband. I almost dropped my glass of whiskey when that idea came to me, the Commander Ren was one of the most powerful men in the First Order and he was force sensitive so any children they produce will be powerful and the marriage will set them high above the rest. I smiled as I sat my glass down and started typing up a letter to Supreme Leader Snoke.

GENERAL HUX POV

I stood next I stood next to Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader Snoke's holoform fizzled into form, Snoke didn't say anything as I bowed alongside Kylo.

"It is time that you are married off Ren and I have received a marriage proposal from a well respected family and I have agreed to the match. She will arrive by tomorrow, I have set the wedding date in one week. I expect children out of this union and I expect them soon."

Supreme Leader Snoke didn't even acknowledge me as the holoform disappeared leaving Kylo Ren and I alone in the room, I didn't say anything as I turned around and stormed off.

KLEIO'S POV

I sat on my bed as the maids ran around and packed my bags, I couldn't believe that my father finally found someone to marry me off to, I had managed to drive away every man that tried to pursue me. When my father told me that I was going to be married off I tried to resist but father had given me no choice, it was either consent to the marriage or be sent away forever.

I slowly walked onto the shuttle, before I was fully on the shuttle I turned to look back at the home that I lived in all my life and I was probably never going to see the house again. I took a deep breath and walked in the shuttle and took a seat as the shuttle door closed, this was the end of my old life and the beginning of my new life as the future-wife of a Commander in the First Order.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

KLEIO'S POV

I was shaken awake by the shuttle boarding the carrier that is to be my new home. I couldn't help the anxiety that built up inside of me as I waited for the light to turn green signaling that I could get up and leave the shuttle, when the light finally turned green I hurriedly got up and grabbed my small carry on luggage and walked down the shuttle ramp to see my big brother and a tall man that was completely covered from head to toe in black, I ignored the man as I ran down the ramp and to my brothers arms.

"Oh! Brother I am so glad to see you!"

"Kleio, it is lovely to see you again."

I burrowed deeper into my brothers arms forgetting all about the people around us, I was happy and content to stay in my brothers arms forever knowing he would protect me from the evil of this world like he protected me from father when he would get to drunk, I kept my eyes closed as I took in my brothers scent, a hint of cologne and sandalwood mixed together. I held onto Hux until someone cleared their throat and Hux gently pushed me away.

"What are you doing here Kleio? Father never told me that you were coming to visit."

"Oh, father didn't tell you. I am actually Commander Ren's fiancee."

Hux's face turned beat red as he processed what I had said, Hux still had ahold of me by the arm and started to clench his fist squeezing my arm in the process.

"B-brother, you are hurting me."

"General, I suggest you let my fiancee go before I have to force you to."

I looked at the man that was dressed in all black and had a mask covering his face, he was tall and had a dominating presence about him. I was forced to look away from my future husband as Hux gave me one last hurtful squeeze before pulling me with him, ignoring Commander Ren who started to follow clearly unhappy.

"T-this can't be right. We must consult father and Supreme Leader Snoke about this."

I looked over my shoulder to get another glance at Commander Ren, I was unsure about him but I was certain that this marriage was going to be interesting and I honestly couldn't wait.


End file.
